As is widely recognized by those with experience in the subject matter of maintaining fuel storage systems, reliable and efficient maintenance and operation of fuel storage systems necessarily involves diligent attention to many parameters that are associated with the fuel that is maintained in storage. The need to monitor the condition of fuel in a storage tank is prevalent to an even greater degree with respect to aviation fuel storage systems for use in private, military or commercial aircraft.
Applicant here perceives that existing approaches to fuel storage maintenance and monitoring systems, while adequate for their contemplated purposes, fall short of realizing the objectives, advantages and capabilities of the invention described herein.
Specifically, what is required is an apparatus and associated method for conveniently and reliably monitoring predetermined parameters of fuel that is stored in a fuel storage system. Among the parameters to be monitored are the quantity of the fuel contained in the storage system, the purity of the fuel or the presence of contaminants in the fuel, and the temperature of the fuel. The apparatus and method to be used to perform these functions should be convenient to install, operate and maintain. The apparatus should be resistent to adverse aspects of the conditions in which it will be called upon to operate, and should be flexible for use with automated systems.